Camping Out
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Miss Bustier's class are enjoying together their last days together as a class in front of a campfire in Ticino. Contains a bit of Fluffy content.


**I** **need to go** **through** **all the current one shots I have planned to have done like a year ago.** **I got three exams next Friday and two assignment due middle June (Really we had three weeks free from school and we get it just now ? -_-) Until the assignments are done, hopefully I can start to work on another fic, currently if I'm writing something it's either the one shots or** **a short fic I planned about Nathaniel getting** **kidnapped.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

* * *

Miss Bustier sat along with the classmates around a campfire grilling marshmallows and other eatable snacks on the fire, enjoying all the night under the stars in company with each other.

"You know you could get in trouble with the staff at the customs if you didn't have any ID to show" Said Miss Bustier looking stern at Kim, Ivan and Lila.

"I know that Miss Bustier, we are sorry about this" Apologized Ivan.

"But nothing bad happened to us, Miss B." Said Kim.

"Thanks to Lila. If they wouldn't know her, you two would have been arrested"

"How did they know you?" Asked Marinette questioningly, while grilling the dough, which was around her stick like a snake.

"I'm very known down in Italy, they recognized me there with the boys"

"Do people here in Lugano know you too?" Asked Sabrina interested grilling her and Chloé's marshmallow, while the blonde tried to catch a perfect picture of herself with her smartphone.

"I don't know" Responded Lila. "Maybe those who are Italians do"

"What's so different about Lugano?" Asked Chloé looking at the brunette.

"Lugano isn't in Italy and probably that's why people here don't recognize Lila"

"Wait we're not in Italy?" Asked Chloé confused then looked at her posted picture to see Lugano, Switzerland written on the location, which the app automatically recognizes. "But why did my phone before message me, that I was in Italy?"

"I don't know, you must have been near the Italian border, that you caught their signal and were messaged of being in another country." Told Adrien. "This afternoon, when I took a swim there at the river I had received one too and on the other side of the river already is Italy"

"Okay, I didn't know this could happen Adrikins,"

"No problem Chlo"

"Okay children, but I still want you to listen. Please don't go to the customs zone or some other way to Italy or anywhere else without having informed me or having my permission to do so. I'm responsible for you all and I can't handle the guilt if somebody of you gets hurt"

"What if a werewolf shows up and hurts us?" Asked Kim making the others laugh. "You're responsible for that too?" Questioned the Vietnamese making the teacher roll her eyes in amusement.

"Not really Kim, but I doubt there are any werewolves inside the forest"

"I'd love to see Wolves in the nature," Said Alix. "I never got to see one"

"Wolves live here in a protected area. We need to look, where it is and they probably don't easily show up when humans are near" Said Miss Bustier.

"How's the bread you're making Marinette?" Asked Nino looking at the nearly baked dough on Marinette's stick.

"Nearly done" Replied Marinette.

"Actually I got now appetite on one of those too," Said Nino licking his lips.

"I made enough dough for each of us to use" Told Marinette. "It's inside the cooling box"

"Great" Said Nino getting up. "Anyone else wants a bit too?" Asked Nino and Adrien, Lila, Nathaniel, Kagami and Ivan raised their hands for, then Nino nodded and walked at the cooling box, near a ladybug themed tent.

"With who are you sharing the tent Nathaniel?" Asked Lila looking at the red read sitting next to her shoving three marshmallows into his mouth.

"Huh" Mumbled Nathaniel looking at Lila, which giggled at how Nathaniel's cheeks were with the marshmallows inside his mouth.

"Are you alone in a tent or with somebody?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel swallowed his chewed sweets down.

"I'm sharing the tent with Ivan" Responded Nathaniel and licked up his cupid bow over his lips, which had a bit of liquid from the grilled marshmallow. "You're alone?"

"Nope I'm with Kagami" Responded Lila taking her stick away from the fire, then looked back at the boy.

"At least you're not alone," Said Nathaniel and Lila hold her marshmallows in front of Nathaniel's nose. "They're good" Said Nathaniel then the brunette nudged him with the marshmallow, making a pink dot on his nose.

"Here take it" Offered Lila. Nathaniel nodded, then opened his mouth for Lila to stick the soft candy inside his mouth, then he grabbed it by closing his mouth and pulling back from Lila's stick, earning a lovely smile of the girl.

"Thanks," Said Nathaniel and Nino appeared to pick up their sticks, then walked back to help Marinette prepare the sticks for the students.

"Is that like regular bread?" Asked Kim looking at Marinette putting on a stick dough around it.

"Yeah yeast dough" Responded Marinette.

"Here you got" Said Nino giving Kagami and Lila a stick with dough back.

"Thanks," Said Kagami and Lila.

"Don't forget mine bro," Said Adrien.

"Hey you told me to always attend the ladies first, didn't you?" Asked Nino jokingly. "Now you gotta deal with it"

"Of course I have" Said Adrien rolling his eyes while smirking at his friend's playful attitude.

"You still can pick some marshmallows," Said Kagami to the blonde. "They're still eatable," Said Kagami pointing to the bag between her and Nathaniel.

"Sure," Said Adrien picking one out. "It was a good idea before we finish the school to do this trip"

"Yeah" Agreed Alya.

"Totally" Added Lila holding the bread over the campfire, then she leaned herself to Nathaniel's arm, laying her head on his shoulder getting his attention.

"Only two more days and the summer break will begin and the first week will be all about us," Said Lila placing her point finger on Nathaniel's chest, doing circular moves on them. "Then I will go visit Italy and we won't see each other for so long"

"Almost everyone will be away and I will have to stay here"

"Don't worry Nathy, I will always video call you before I go to bed, is that a deal?"

"Yeah" Agreed Nathaniel getting a kiss of Lila on his nose, followed by a giggle coming from the Italian. "Kagami will go to Japan too, right?" Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from his girlfriend.

"If you two wouldn't have come to my life, no one would have ever forgiven the mistakes I did in the past or even give me a chance to get to know my real me," Said Lila neutral.

"Chill Lila, everything is better now. You have apologized and explained, why you did so and they have forgiven you." Told Nathaniel making Lila smile and embrace him.

"You're the best" Said Lila then looked at Marinette giving them the stick with the dough back and Nathaniel picked it and looked along with Lila at Kagami picking from the marshmallow bag a pink one out, sticking it on the end of the stick, then stuck her hand again in the bag at the same time like Adrien, then both removed their away while blushing abashed about that. Nathaniel yawned, then continued to grill his bread over the fire.

After the long afternoon with the other students, Lila and Kagami were in their tent lying under their own cover with a smartphone's light turned on.

"I saw the way he looked at you. I know he's got a thing for you" Told Lila looking at the Japanese girl.

"Keep it down Lila. I don't want anyone to hear that" Demanded Kagami looking embarrassed at her friend.

"You should not hide your feelings from someone you love. If you don't show it to them, you will never know, if they feel the same"

"Someday Lila, now get to sleep" Asked Kagami lying down, pulling her cover up.

"But tomorrow you will try it," Said Lila making Kagami sigh.

"You really do love me, don't you?"

"Of course, you're my best friend" Said Lila then saw a shadow in front of the tent. "Oh oh, there is somebody!" Shrieked Lila looking at the entrance of the tent and the shadow looked forwards at her.

"It's me Lila," Said the voice and it was Nathaniel, who got into the tent, moving on his knees to the brunette.

"Oh great" Said Lila relieved.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," Said Nathaniel and Lila gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight sweetie" Wished Lila holding Nathaniel's hands.

"Night" Wished Nathaniel then noted Lila's smirk as she still holds his hands. "Okay you can let me go," Said Nathaniel.

"You know there's a free spot here next to me, you could stay here" Offered Lila taking up her cover and signing him to take the spot next to her.

"What if Miss Bustier caught me in here," Told Nathaniel a bit anxious.

"Come, I'm not asking you to make love with me"

"If you're really going to do that, get out of here!"

"I just wanted to cuddle with you, but if you're afraid, that Miss Bustier could say anything, then we can do it tomorrow or when we're back in Paris," Told Lila. "And much more," Said Lila flirty at the redhead.

"If Kagami doesn't mind I'll be here with you," Said Nathaniel lying down.

"As long as you two don't screw around, I'm fine with it," Said Kagami making Lila chuckle, then lying down on the ground, next to her boyfriend, which pulled the cover over them.

"Well….uh good night" Wished Nathaniel watching Kagami turning the light off the phone, then Lila placed her arms around Nathaniel.

"That's a nice shirt you got" Complimented Lila as she embraced the boy.

"I've been sleeping since the second day with it since I got stung by mosquitoes during the night"

"Oh," Said Lila. "Look tomorrow, when we're going to Lugano we could by a spray or a gel for the bites"

"Yeah that would be great" Said Nathaniel and got kissed by Lila on the mouth, then both shared another kiss again.

"Please, this is kinda irritating," Said Kagami, making Lila laugh.

"Okay we should let her rest," Said Lila lying her head on Nathaniel's chest.

"Yeah" Whispered Nathaniel. "Goodnight Lila"

"Goodnight baby"


End file.
